Gang Longwei
to be added later Descripton to be added later Inspiration John Constantine, of DC Comics and Vertigo Comics fame, is the main inspiration behind the character Gang. The other stems from Liu Kang's depiction in the web series Mortal Kombat Legacy. The thing here is that Gang Longwei is a supernatural detective who fights like Bruce Lee, which would also make sense considering that Liu Kang was designed after Bruce Lee as well. Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists 2' - "Gang Longwei is a supernatural detective and expert on paranormal. Although a cynical and very repugnant drunkard who gets himself in trouble with others which can also leads to unnecessary consequences, he is, in his good moments, a generous and sociable man who will keep his word in a time of need, especially when it comes to investigating otherworldly phenomenons, such as the Brutal Fists tournament which is hosted by the Mad Alchemist Edmund Gareth. Gang is an expert in Jeet Kune Do, which derived from his childhood idolization of famous martial arts actor Bruce Lee. He fights with either his fists, magic, or a pair of nunchucks." Gameplay Info Special Moves *''Fire Blast'' - (BF2) Gang shoots a fireball at his opponent. *''Earth Stomp'' - (BF2) He stomps on the ground, causing rocky spikes to travel towards his opponent on the ground. *''Metal Daggers'' - (BF2) He summons a portal on his palm which summons flying daggers made of metal as they fly towards his opponent. *''Water Wave'' - (BF2) He swings his arm upward, making a water wave on the ground that hurdles to his opponent. *''Wood Bark'' - (BF2) He places his hands together an a big piece of wood with a pointy tip on top of it emerges from the ground, hitting his opponent. Brutal Style *''California Wuxia'' - (BF2) Gang punches his opponent two times, one time with each hand, and then kicks his opponent two times, followed by whacking his opponent with his nun-chucks non stop and then finishes with himself conjuring a huge fireball above his head that soars down to his opponent, knocking him/her out. Death Finishes *''Chi Power'' - (BF2) A light blue circle glows around Gang as Gang conjures up a ball of chi energy. He then swirls around and then tosses the chi ball at his opponent. The screaming opponent is set on a blue fire-like substance until he/she is reduced to a burnt skeleton. *''Deadly Nunchucks'' - (BF2) Gang releases a pair of supernatural nunchucks that retract blades on their tips. He starts slicing and dicing up his opponent into bits and pieces that then tumble over each other after the death finish is over. In that end of the death finish, Gang poses with the nun chucks while the cut-up opponent trembles behind him. Storyline Brutal Fists 2 to be added later... Trivia *''to be added later...'' External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-2-Gang-Longwei-517460568 Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Jeet Kune Do Category:Magic users Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Superheroes